


Too Much

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [104]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Multi, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk wants in on what he walks in on between Bro and Dave. Unfortunately, they haven't quite flushed out their roles yet and Dirk ends up tied down to his bed, where it kinda goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

“Everythin’ feel good, Davey?”

“Y-yeah. Good. Very good.” Dave shivers under the pleasure. He hasn’t even been touched yet but the ropes wrapped around his wrists and ankles holding him spread wide open feel incredible as he tugs on them. The other end of each rope is tied around a bed post so he doesn’t get much give at all. A shiver runs through him at the vulnerability he’s showing Bro. His dick bounces against his abdomen, twitching on its own.

“Betcha I could make ya come without touchin’ ya.”

“Yeah. You c-could. But please, please don’t. Please fuck me. J-just like we talked about.”

“Yeah, okay.” Dave hears him move to get hopefully the lube that he saw Bro set out earlier. He doesn’t know for sure for a moment because of the blindfold tied around his head makes everything black, making all of this other senses go crazy. But finally he hears the snap of the cap and the soft sound of the liquid squirting out. There is another pause and then Dave feels Bro’s slick fingers slip against his crack and zero in on his entrance almost immediately. Dave tenses up briefly but takes a deep breath to relax, giving way to Bro’s pressure. “That’s a good boy.”

Bro works him open quickly, per Dave’s request. He wanted to get to the fucking quickly and for Bro to use his actual dick instead of paying up the teasing or using toys on him. He enjoyed both, but this round he wanted Bro to pound him into the mattress while tied up nice and pretty for him.

“Bro! Please!”

“Almost there, babe. Promise I ain’t drawin’ it out but ain’t gonna hurt ya like that.” He works his third finger into his brother who is arching prettily up off his bed. His hips roll in time with each thrust of his hand. Bro slowly and carefully spreads his fingers, drizzling more lube on them before shoving them back in. Dave gasps at the cool temperature and starts begging again. “Alright, alright. Gimme the safewords and I give ya my cock.”

“Eggplant, alchemist, bio-bioshock,” he stutters as Bro rubs the pads of his fingers against that sensitive spot inside him. “Pineapple, please, please, fuck please fuck me!”

Bro finally pulls out his fingers and moves to position himself against Dave’s hips. He slides in slow enough to keep Dave from screaming but fast enough to keep him from bitching. The perfect “o” held by Dave’s mouth lets Bro know that he’s doing it just right. He pauses when he’s totally flushed against Dave long enough for him to catch his breath. Just when Dave’s about to bitch at him to start fucking him; Bro pulls out and slams his hips back in, cutting Dave’s next words out.

He can see Dave pull against the ties on his wrists and he can feel Dave’s legs flexing from doing the same. But the knots are holding strong. He keeps an eye on the color of Dave’s hands but no change there, they aren’t tightening up from Dave’s tugging. But fighting bondage and being reminded that he’s so open to Bro is making Dave tighten up beautifully around him. Bro carefully presses his chest down against the comforter to get more leverage for his hips. The way Dave’s breath stutters and he gets really tight lets Bro know to make a mental note to explore breathplay with him later. Not now though as they’ve already talked out what they wanted from this.

“Fuck.” Bro almost misses the soft exhale coming from the hallway, but he glances up and sees Dirk standing there staring at the scene. Bro doesn’t slow his hips as he maintains eye contact with the other twin.

“Like whatcha see?”

“Yeah,” comes the soft admission. Bro glances down and sees the erection starting to tent out his sweatpants.

“Wanna join?”

“Yeah.” It’s said with more conviction and then Dirk is stripping out of his shirt. “So do I get to...”

“D’ya wanna get your dick wet or d’ya wanna taste the joys of bondage from the otherside? Dave’s obviously enjoyin’ it.” He lets out a little moan as Dave reacts to their conversation. “Feels like Davey wants ya next to him where I can have ya both. My own mini harem. I’ll take really good care of ya, I promise.” He delivers an extra hard thrust into Dave getting a very supportive moan in return.

“Uh... yeah, okay. Sure.”

“Sure?”

“Yes. Tie me up, Bro.”

“That’s more like it. Ya ‘member the safewords?”

Dirk nods. Bro stares at him until he realizes what Bro wants. “Pineapple for emergency stop, bioshock for stop, alchemist for break, and eggplant to slow down. Like I’m going to need them.”

“Good, good. Alright,” he pulls out of Dave who lets out a whine at the loss. “Oh hush, I got ya covered.” He picks up a toy that he had brought out during negotiations. Dave had looked at it hungrily before the blindfold, but had insisted on the real dick. Plans change. Bro slicks up the purple surface and presses it into Dave while he moans. Bro twists a little as he thrusts a couple of times before pushing it all the way in and flicking on the vibration.

“Oh! Ah! Bro!”

“I know it ain’t me, but that should tide ya o’er ‘til I get your brother all tied up as pretty as ya.”

“Bro!” Dave cries out in pleasure as the toy rubs and buzzes in all the right spots.

Bro turns to the other one. “I got another rope set. Lemme go get it while you get comfy,” he indicates the other the other bed in the room. Then he leaves to get the supplies, brushing past him in the doorway.

Dirk stares at his other brother writhing on the sheets and he’s tempted to take over for Bro. But finally he rouses himself enough to drop his pants and climb onto his own bed. He strokes his cock as he watches Dave hump against the air. He definitely looks like he’s enjoying himself. Dirk hopes that it’ll feel as good as it looks.

He looks up as Bro enters the room with four long pieces of rope and a blindfold. He looks pleased at Dirk for being on the bed already. Dirk eyes the blindfold; he’s not sure about that, but Dave doesn’t have any qualms with it.

Bro comes over and lays three of the pieces out at the foot of the bed before he sits on the edge. He takes one of Dirk’s hands and starts building a cuff around his wrist. “So what all do ya wanna do? I can tease ya, I can use toys, I can fuck ya...”

“Don’t tease me. Not so much my thing. Definitely Dave’s.”

“So gonna go straight to the fuck. I got ya.” He starts working on the second cuff, keeping the trails off the bed and out of the wall. “Y’all are such twins sometimes.”

“You didn’t tease him until he was begging for you to fuck him? You’re going soft.”

“Nah, still rock hard,” he uses the control over the cuff to guide one of Dirk’s hands down to his cock which is definitely still erect from his dalliance with Dave. Dirk of course goes ahead and strokes him a couple of times with one hand while Bro leans over and wraps the end of the rope around the headboard just like he did with Dave. Then Bro takes the other hand and stretches it out to the other corner of the bed, tying it off as well. “And looks like you’re hard ‘bout this too,” Bro taunts as he skates his hand down Dirk’s front, wrapping briefly around the cock he found there to stroke it once before sliding down the rest of his leg as Bro stands up. He quickly ties off the last two of the bindings.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Of course I’m sure. I know my shit. I’ve been doing this shit for ‘bout as long as ya’ve been alive.”

“I don’t really want to think about that.”

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead and test the bindin’s.”

Dirk pulls on the wrists first and doesn’t feel any slack. Then he kicks at the ankles as well. Everything feels solid. “Uh, everything’s green.”

“Cool. Very good.” He runs another comforting hand up and down Dirk’s body. “Good. Okay, last piece.” He holds up the blindfold. Dirk swallows and then nods. It’s one of those sleep masks and he just knows that there is a funny looking print on the other side, but all he sees is the orange silk before everything is dark. Bro slips the band around the back of his head. “Good?”

“Green,” Dirk says automatically. He’s maybe more of a lime, a ripening lime that is bordering on yellow. He instinctively pulls at the wrist constraints to pull off the mask, but of course he’s locked into position which sends a little trill of fear down his spine. He knows Bro’s right there though and Bro will take care of him. Bro’s right there. Bro will take care of him. Bro’s in charge.

“Breathe, Dirk. Didn’t know ya’d get so worked up over a little bit of rope.”

Dirk realizes that he’s breathing quickly. He closes his eyes (instead of staring at the back of the blindfold) and focuses on his breathing. In and out, in and out. He calms himself and earns a rewarding stroke. Or at least Dirk assumes that Bro thinks it was rewarding, but in his blindness, it’s just startling.

Bro’s right here. In and out. Bro’s in charge. In and out. Bro’s right there.

He tries not to clench his hands to give his nerves away. He makes sure not to clench his jaw either. He tries to stay as limp as possible. He’s kinda glad that Dave can’t see him and give him away.

Thinking about Dave helps. If his brother can do this, he can do this. Bro’s right there. Dave can do this. Bro’s in charge. In and out. Bro will take care of him. He can do this.

He repeats the mantra in his head and Bro keeps rewarding him with soft touches. He hears the click of a cap and he can imagine the lube being opened. He hears the wet sound and then he’s being touched and it all makes sense but he still has to make sure he doesn’t flinch.

“You’re doin’ so good, Dirk. So good. Who knew ya’d be a rope slut? Gotta relax for me though.”

Dirk can feel Bro’s finger trying to press into him and he thought he was relaxed, he was doing his best to be relaxed but now he can’t do anything but focus on his breathing and not giving himself away and-

He makes a small choked sound and forces himself to relax and he’s almost got it when there is another sound from the other side of the room.

“Bro! Bro! Please! Fuck please! Bro! I can’t- I can’t- I need- Touch me! Please!” Dave begs like a single breeze in his direction would set him off. Bro isn’t that kind though. He does turn his attention away from Dirk, getting off the bed and letting the mattress straighten back out. But he doesn’t touch Dave, keeping his fingers away from Dave’s skin he only touches the vibrator. He turns it off first, enjoying the whines Dave gives before he starts begging Bro for more, to just fucking touch him. Bro of course doesn’t want to give up his play thing just yet as he hasn’t finished fucking his brother. He needs to figure out how to satisfy both brothers, but bringing Dave away from the edge wouldn’t be a bad idea, he thinks as he slips the toy out.

“Pineapple!”

Bro freezes, processes, and turns to Dirk. He immediately crosses the room. “Dirk, talk to me, tell me what’s wrong. I’m getting you out.”

His hands go to Dirk’s wrists checking for cut off circulation. Nothing seems physically wrong but Bro starts untying him. As soon as one wrist is clear, Dirk’s scraping at the mask to get it off of his face as fast as possible, leaving lines on his cheek where his nails catch on his skin. He’s breathing hard from panicking. He’s just staring straight ahead. Bro thinks he's trying not to cry but he still hasn’t said a word.

“Dirk, Dirk, please, talk to me.” Bro doesn’t stop moving, undoing the other wrist cuff and the ankles. “Dirk!”

“Sorry. Sorry, sorry, I just... I couldn’t- fuck. Fuck!” He slams a fist down against the mattress. Bro throws his arms around Dirk and pulls him in tight.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to. Don’t have to. You’re good. You’re okay. I got you.”

“You didn’t,” Dirk chokes out. He grips Bro as hard as Bro is gripping him, his nails scraping at Bro’s back. “You left and I couldn’t- I couldn’t do anything. Fuck, fuck. Shit fuck.”

“Shhh, you’re okay now. You did good. You did perfect. I’m proud of you. You did right.” He pets Dirk’s hair trying to get him to calm down. “Breathe now, breathe. And you said you wouldn’t need those safewords.”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Dirk cries out and tries to push Bro away.

“Oh you dumbass!” Dave shouts out. “Bro, undo me so I can fix this fucking mess, jesus fucking christ.”

Bro warily moves away from Dirk who has curled up on himself in the corner. He quickly crosses the room and unties Dave’s wrists. Dave removes his blindfold and undoes one ankle while Bro undoes the other. As soon as he’s free he’s off his bed and on Dirk’s.

“Hey Dirk, hey. You’re alright. I got you. Stop freaking out.” Dave worms his way inside of Dirk’s self embrace so his twin is clinging to him instead. “There we go. You’re okay. I got you.”

Bro stands up and immediately gets a glare from Dave. He’s about to sit back down on Dave’s bed when,

“Bro, go get some chocolate ice cream.”

Bro just nods and ducks out of the room, heading straight to the kitchen, both to follow the command and to give Dave some time with this twin. Dave will do a lot better with Dirk than he will. Especially since he doesn’t know what exactly went wrong.

“Hey Dirk.” He paps Dirk’s face. Dirk nuzzles into Dave’s palm. “There we go. Getting there?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m back.”

“Cool. Care to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Aw, come on, don’t be like that.”

“Fine.” Dirk’s silent for a little while and then, “I lost track of everyone. Like. I could hear you guys. But I. I couldn’t see you guys. I couldn’t get to you guys. I couldn’t. Fuck, fuck. I just couldn’t do anything. And freaked.”

“Uh duh, you are a control freak. Why did you think it was a good idea to get yourself tied up? And then you’re too proud to speak up. So you panicked. You’re kinda dumb, but Bro’s even more dumb.”

There’s a soft knock on the door.

“Speaking of the devil. Only come in if you have the entire carton and three spoons.”

“Plus fuzzy blankets.”

“Access granted,” Dirk speaks up. Bro smiles softly as he slinks back into the room. He waits meekly at the edge of the bed until Dave makes Dirk scoot around so they can fit all three on the bed. Dirk ends up in the middle, leaning a bit heavier against Dave. They each eat a big spoonful of chocolate.

“So...”

“Dirk is like a wild, untamed, easily startled stallion in bed. You don’t just throw a hood over his face and jump on his back. Or leave him alone with his own head. You’re both fucking dominant as shit. Dirk is methodical and organized and won’t even let other people work on group projects. Goddamnit, these two idiots; why do I have to live with them?” He takes another scoop of chocolate.

Bro ponders that statement. Then finally, “Wow, I’m dumb.”

“A bit. Okay a lot. Bro, sometimes you are really dumb,” Dirk agrees.

“I think I hear a talkin’ pot. Did we get pulled into a Disney movie?”

“Guess you’re going to have to let Dirk bone you to make up for it.”

“Y’all take this seriously.”

“Nope,” they say together.

They eat some more ice cream. Dave’s just enjoying the closeness with his brothers, and possibly planning on how to get off later since he was so rudely interrupted. Dirk’s still unwinding from the event. He’s only a bit surprised about how good Bro was at the emergency stop. He knew he would be because he’s grown up with Bro taking care of him all the time, but for some reason he hadn’t connected that with the sex part yet. Dave of course is always good when Dirk breaks down. If Dave hadn’t been tied up across the room though...

“Sorry ‘bout that, Dirk. I kinda wasn’t thinkin’. Well I was, but with my dick instead of my brain, ya know? Y’all do the twinsy thing all the goddamn time and I was thinkin’ how nice it was to have two victims, I mean, two partners like that and- yeah. Despite the twinsy thing, when have y’all ever been copy-pasteable? I’m dumb.”

“When you’re not being an asshole or a domineering horndog who always wants to win and is so stubborn about it he can hardly admit that he loves getting fucked as much as the next brother-” “Oh thanks, Dave.” “-you’re a good guy. Like a spitting angry cat that you only catch purring by accident and you may get bitten or something if you notice.”

“What a dick,” Dirk chimes in.

“Buuut,” Dave continues before Bro can comment on Dirk’s addition, “he also happens to be very caring so we forgive you.”

There is a beat of silence and a bit of elbow jabbing from Dave before Dirk says, “I forgive you.”

“Aww, thanks, brats.”

"You know you don't always have to be the tough asshole,” Dirk then drops his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “We know you care."

"Lies and slander.” Dave gives the most acidic of side-eyes. "Fine. Shuddup and eat your goddamn chocolate ice cream. I wanna bang someone later. Without the ropes."

“Without blindfolds,” Dave adds.

“Well, maybe a blindfold on you, Dave,” Dirk corrects.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
